fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Hunter (Swashbuckler Archetype)
The tides of beasthood and undeath plague mortal kin, threatening to extinguish the last flames of humanity. They charge into the fray of battle under the guise of night, to protect the cities they hail from with both steel and black powder. Hunter's Toolbox A blood hunter gains proficiency with light armor, all simple weapons, hunter group weapons, and martial weapons In addition, she counts weapons from the hunter weapon group as light or one-handed piercing melee weapons for the purposes of her swashbuckler abilities, such as panache and deeds (as well as abilities presented in this archetype). This ability replaces the swashbuckler’s proficiencies and alters panache, deeds, swashbuckler weapon training, and swashbuckler weapon mastery. Keen Senses The blood hunter uses Wisdom in place of Charisma for her key ability score (determining how much panache she receives and the DC of deeds). Hunter’s Rally At 2nd level, when a blood hunter makes a melee attack roll, she can heal hit point damage, allowing the bloodletting to fuel her fervor. On a successful melee attack with a light or one-handed piercing weapon, the blood hunter can roll a rallying die, regaining a number of hit points equal to the result of the die. This rallying die begins at 1d4 at 2nd level, and increases by one step every 5 levels thereafter (1d6 at 7, 1d8 at 12, and 1d10 at 17). This ability can never heal the Blood Hunter for more than 1/3rd of her maximum health in a single round, and cannot bring the blood hunter above her maximum hit point total; any excess healing is lost. This ability replaces charmed life. Deeds The Blood Hunter gains the following deed(s), which alter or replace existing deed(s). Skilled Deflector (Ex) At 3rd level, as long as a blood hunter has at least one point of panache, she gains a bonus to attack rolls when making a Hunter’s Parry equal to ½ her swashbuckler level. (Maximum +10 at 20th level). In addition, if the blood hunter’s parry fails, she gains DR 1/- against that attack that hits her. This increases by 1 at 10th level and every 5 levels thereafter (to a maximum of DR 4/- at 20th). This deed replaces menacing swordplay Visceral Attack (Ex) At 3rd level, a blood hunter gains the ability to perform especially devastating attacks with their riposte deed. When a blood hunter ripostes with the parry and riposte deed, she deals an additional 1d4 points of precision damage per level of swashbuckler the blood hunter possesses. A visceral attack adds 1 1/2 times the blood hunter's Strength modifier to weapon damage even if the attack is made with a one-handed or light weapon, and twice Strength modifier on two handed weapons. At 6th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the precision damage die increases by one step (1d6 at 6th, 1d8 at 11th, and finally 1d10 at 16th). This extra damage is precision damage. This deed replaces Precise Strike Savage Wound (Ex) At 11th level, when the blood hunter makes a riposte, as a free action she can spend 1 panache point to have that riposte inflict additional effects. She can inflict any one of the following: *One point of Str or Dex damage per 4 levels (maximum +5 at 20th level). *A -1 penalty to the target’s armor class per 4 levels (maximum -5 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one round. *A -1 penalty to the target’s attack rolls per 4 levels (maximum -5 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one round. * Reduce energy resistance by 3 for every 4 levels (maximum -15 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one minute, and can be removed with a successful DC 15 heal check, as per bleeding. * +1 Bleed damage per die of precision damage provided by the Visceral Attack deed (maximum +20 bleed damage at 20th level). This deed replaces bleeding wound and subtle blade deeds. Category:Yharnam Update Category:Class